The Beginning
by Jeditwins
Summary: Far Cry 4. King Min has just received the news of the visit of Ajay to Kyrat and makes plans to meet him.
1. Chapter 1

Footsteps were heard running down the hall, followed by the sound of a door opening. "Can't you monkey's knock?" A man said with his face in his hand without looking at the person at the door. "S-s-sorry sir" a man stuttered with a strong South-Asian accent "I come with important news". The man shook in fear as a man in a pink suit got up from the table and stood inches away from him. The South Asian man shrunk in his spot. "Well fucking give it to me" The pink suited man shouted causing the South Asian man to cower in fear. He handed the suited man an envelope as he slouched back in his seat. "Well?" The man asked annoyingly from his seat. The Asian man stood silently. "You are excused" The suited man said as he opened the envelope and sat up in his chair. "Thank you King Pagan" The Asian man saluted as he turned to leave.

Pagan Min's eyes widened as he shot out of his chair. "Gary GARY, get in here" Pagan shouted as a man appeared. "Grab my coat and clear my calender" He said as he grabbed his own coat and rushed down the hall.

It wasn't long before the King stood before a small selection of the royal army. "You know where the bus is, so I need you to stop the bus and get him off it" Pagan said with a shine in his eyes "Simple". Pagan boarded a helicopter as the army drove off.

"This is it" He thought to himself "I wonder how much he's grown". It wasn't long before his smile turned to a frown as he looked at the mess on the ground below him. "They better not have killed my boy"


	2. Chapter 2

**It's finally here! Chapter 2 of this story. You won't believe how many people have messaged me requesting for more chapters, and I finally have written chapter two. It's funny because this was suppose to be a one shot, but heaps of people have requested more chapters so I figured why not write more? It took me a while to write because I had to watch the beginning cutscene to get the lines perfect. Anyway I appreciate your patience.**

This chapter will be in Pagan Min's point of View

...

The helicopter landed and I jumped off onto the ground below me. The bus was in flames and Ajay was lying on the floor with his hands behind his head along with another man. I sunk my head into my hands in disappointment and walked over to my men who had caused this incident. I was disappointed and angry at the same time and took a moment to collect myself. I slowly looked up, and staying as calm as I could, I spoke to my army. "I distinctly remember saying stop the bus". I paused, thinking back to the meeting I held minutes ago. "Yes. Stop the bus. Not shoot the bus" I explained. "I'm very particular with my words". "Stop. Shoot" I explained staying calm. "Stop. Shoot" I tried to differentiate between the two words. "Do those words sound the same?" I asked as if I was telling off a three year old. "Oh I suppose I am talking to three year old" I though to myself.

The man I was talking to stood silent before mumbling the words "But it got out of control"

I started to get angry at the stupidity of my men. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you. What did you say?". I placed my hand on his shoulder and leaned in closer to him.

"It got out of control" He continued to mumble while holding his shoulder. It's like he thought I was going to kill him! Well I suppose I was, but there was no way to act like I was going to. I reached into my pocket for the pen that Ishwari had given to me as a gift before she left Kyrat. It was smooth and sleek, as well as balanced in my hand. I held the pen as I talked. "It got out of control" I repeated back to him. "I hate it when things get out of control". Now I had promised myself that I would remain calm throughout whatever situation they managed to start, but this was too much. In fact it made me think that I had been recruiting the wrong people, maybe I needed people who could handle a situation better.

I drove the pen into his neck, causing the man to fall to the ground, I went down with him, kneeling over him as I continued to stab him. "You had one fucking job and you couldn't fucking do that!"

I stopped and begun thinking what Ajay must be going through. He didn't need to see all this, not now anyway, and yet these stupid men let stupid things happen and everything was ruined. "The show must go on" I thought to myself "At least Ajay is here and we can finally catch up to all this". I sat down in defeat next to the man I had just killed and sighed. "And I got blood on my fucking shoes" I complained. I looked up remembering about Ajay "At least there's a silver lining" I said motioning to Ajay as I talked to the dead man "You didn't completely fuck it up".

I stood up as I moved to Ajay. I placed my arm on his shoulder as I helped him to his feet. "Get up boy". When he was standing I then realized I hadn't had a proper look at him. I looked into his eyes. When I did, I saw Ishwari, I also saw the future king if Kyrat, he just didn't know it yet. "I'd recognize those eyes anywhere" I said pleased. Ajay just looked at me confused with a slight hint of terror. I laughed to myself. I then realized that I must have upset the poor boy, but it didn't matter, he was finally back in Kyrat. I hugged him in joy, forgetting about the mess around me. As I stepped back I apologized about the mess. "I'm so sorry about this. This was supposed to be..." I looked around at what this was supposed to be, "Well not this" I managed myself to say. I rubbed his shoulder "We have a party waiting for you" I looked at the man who was with Ajay. "But I don't believe I know your name". I moved over to the man lying on the ground and crouched in front of him. "Who is this?" I asked not expecting an answer. "Hm? Your +1?" I looked at Ajay but all he was, was in a state of shock. I looked back at the man. He continued to lie in silence, but I did admire his strength to stay silent. I looked up at Ajay. "Strong silent type" I winked in approval. "I like it". I stood up before apologizing yet again on my men's behalf. At least they knew what to do in this situation as it wasn't long before he was standing with a bag over his head. "I am terribly embarrassed about this. This was supposed to be very simple, but you know if you give food to monkey's they just throw shit at each other" I paused referring to my army.

I looked down at my hand realizing I was still holding my pen, leaving me without a free hand for my phone. "Would you hold this" I gave the pen to Ajay to hold. I had to document this moment so I grabbed out my phone into my now free hand. "I just want to get a little picture...right into the camera" I held my phone up and to my delight Ajay looked right into it. "There we are!" I said amused as I took the photo. I brought the phone down into my sights so Ajay and I could view the picture. "Awesome" I said with a nod and an approval. I reassured Ajay again "Don't worry about a thing my boy" I motioned to the situation in front of us in a much happier tone than before. "This will soon be behind us, and we'll soon be off on our grand adventure."

Ajay looked at the the man on the floor lying in his own blood, but I was too happy to wonder what he thought. I walked over to the helicopter in . #y. "I have cleared my calendar for you!". I turned around and pointed to Ajay. "You" I motioned to Ajay. "And I" I pointed to myself. "Are gonna tear shit up" I said with happiness as my fists went into the air and a bag went over Ajay's head. I was kind enough to let Ajay ride in the helicopter with me and again I apologized, but this time for the bag over his head. He must've gotten knocked out during the flight because I had to get some of my men to carry him into De Pleur's fortress.


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter is in Pagan Min's point of view

...

We all sat round De Pleur's table and I had the chef make one of my all time favorite dishes. I had decided that I was going to change out of my black coat and into something more formal, so I wore my pink blazer, Now I was happy man, I had my boy, and my favorite food front of me. Paul was just telling me about the writing competition Ashley had won. "Give my congratulations to Ashley on your next visit home". It was at those words when Ajay came to, and it was about time to, I was ready to eat. "I must say Paul, your little corner of Kyrat here is rather beautiful". I was now sat at the table with Paul, Ajay, and his friend that he made along the way. To be honest I was a little annoyed at the lack of torture happening, but it didn't matter because I knew Paul would live up to his name. I looked across to Ajay seeing he was now fully conscious. "Well take the bloody bag off his head". The bag was lifted off his head and seeing his confused face I felt I had to apologize once more. "Again terribly sorry for what happened before, this is more what I had in mind". "So for a fresh start, Introductions". I pointed at Ajay "Ajay Ghale, our guest of honor". I pointed at Paul. "Paul, our very gracious host". I then looked at the man opposite Paul. "The little monkey, whose name I still don't know". I then returned the attention to me. "And I of course Pagan Min". Despite the introductions Ajay just looked even more confused, more so now that I had mentioned my name. To be honest I felt a little offended. "You really don't remember me do you? Your mother, she never spoke of me, never mentioned me?" There was still no reaction. I sighed.

"Oh well, we'll change that, Paul I need cash". Paul reached for his wallet. "How much do you need?" He asked me. I groaned. "All of it" I said as I took the money from his open wallet. "Thank you". I flicked through the paper. "Here we are. ah. Hm?" I held it to my face for likeness. No reaction. I put the money down and picked up another note. "alright, how about this, with the smile?" I said through my smile. I flicked the note out of my hand. I pulled out another note and held it in font of me for Ajay to see. "That's you" Ajay said finally figuring this it. I pulled the note back and calmly said "That's me". I looked at the note and sighed "Although I'm not so sure anymore". I dropped it. You know, it's as if I had lost my touch, as If I wasn't my old self. The feared dictator.

I picked up the ashes of Ishwari that sat in front of me. "now your mother, your mother on the other hand, she understood me. She knew me in a way that no one ever did". Ajay had tried to get the ashes pf me, but was soon seated again. I dipped my pinky finger into the ashes and licked them off my finger". I suddenly had a flush of memories of Ishwari. I sighed, "Mm, that takes me back".

I turned the ashes to get a better look at them. "The last time I saw Ishwari was years ago. She told me she loved me, Women they can do that, they can tell you they love you in the moment and mean it, men on the other hand. No, men only really love you in hindsight. When too much distance has built up". I finished fumbling with the ashes and placed them back down. I looked up and noticed Ajay's '+ 1' texting. Does he know how rude that is? What did it matter, he was going to find out anyway.

I grabbed a fork and stood up, "So, when your mother decided to flee to the United States with you on your hip, I couldn't help but blame myself" I stood behind the man and watched him tense up as I placed my hands on the back of his shoulders. "Then I realized, it's not me, It was the fucking Golden Path!". I pushed the man into the table and shoved the fork into his back. I looked at Ajay to make sure he was listening. "Those fucking terrorist, they ruin everything". I looked at the man. "Like dinner! Did no one ever tell you it's rude to text at the table?". I picked up the phone from under his hand and held it up while looking at my guards. "Really guys, we're not checking for these anymore?". I read the phone. "Ah, 'I'm with Ajay Ghale' You'll love this part, 'Help'". I showed the phone to Paul and Ajay. "A text for help? You don't text for help, you cry for help". I decided, since he took the effort for asking for help, I decided to be nice and help him ask for help in a proper manner. "So come on, you're going to cry for help. You're going to do something, you're going to do something right". I pulled him to the edge of the balcony, "Here we go... Go on... Cry for help.

All he could manage was a measly little "h - help". "Aw, pathetic. No cry for help" I demanded. This time I got more of a yell from him. "Like you mean it, boy!" This was useless. I decided to cry for him "HELP!, From your diaphram!". He started to yell for help and so did I. "Shh shh" I started to hush him. "Now we listen". Silence. "I'm afraid they're not coming for you buddy". I chuckled before removing the fork.

I walked back to the table before instructing the guards to find out what he knows. Paul stood up too for interrogations. I picked up my phone. "Terrorist right? Now please stay right here" I motioned for Ajay to stay seated. I began walking to the door. "Enjoy the crab Rangoon, Don't move, I'll be right back". I held the phone to my ear as I left. "Yuma, we need to talk".


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, sorry it's been so long. This chapter is only going to be a very (very) short one, however, I am taking ideas for future chapters because I don't know what you guys want to see. So I would greatly appreciate it if you comment or message me any particular scenes with Ajay in it, and you want to see what Pagan may be doing at the time and I will make that a chapter. Obviously all the phone calls are going to be a chapter each, I just wanted to know any other specific scenes you want to read about. xx

...

The pink suited man left the balcony into the hallway. He watched as Paul walked down into the lower level. He walked along the hallway and into a small room. He held his phone to his ear. "Ah yes" He enthusiastically answered. "You would not believe it, but my boy is back".  
>"Ishwari's son?"<br>"Yes, finally we can have some fun in this country" Pagan laughed "Anyway, back to this" Pagan paused and hardened his tone, "Problem".

He listened.

"Ah, those fucking terrorist " He yelled into the phone

"Yes, yes, well, I understand, look, I trust you". He hung up, locked his phone and slipped it back into his breast pocket. Pagan Min walked over to the window, he placed his hands on the desk below and stared at the table below him. He sighed before collecting himself.

The man walked back into the room he left. "Sorry about tha-" He paused before looking around the room. He sat down in his chair and propped his feet up on the table. "Typical, he's probably with those terrorist now". Pagan picked up his glass, looked at the substance inside and placed it back on the table. "I remember telling him to wait here, he didn't even touch his food" Pagan talked to himself. "Oh well, If Ajay wants to dance with the Golden Path, he can, but then he has to take on Kyrat by himself". Pagan stood up from the table. "GARY! Get my coat!"


End file.
